


To The Wolves

by Ishimorie



Category: All Elite Wrestling, NJPW, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hint of Breeding Kink, I'm scared to post this lowkey, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, So is Matt but not as much, Violent Bucks, ballgag, but i like it, i don't know where this came from, nick is an asshole, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: I have no idea where this came from. Read the tags.





	To The Wolves

“Look at you.” Nick called me, smirking, as his brother pushed me toward him. Matt wrenched my arms back, exposing my scantly ring gear to Nick’s eyes with no chance of covering up. I writhed against the hold, using all my power to break free. It was futile, he was too strong and besides, if I did get out, Nick was surely fast enough to knock me to my knees and force even more displeasure to the moment. Matt pressed a kiss to my cheek.

  
“Calm down. This will go so much smoother if you relax.” He whispered in my ear.

  
“Screw you.” I said through bared teeth. A growl rose in his throat and I continued to wiggle about in his arms. Nick stepped to us, running his hands along my bare abdomen. I set my gaze on the tile in front of me, trying my best to avoid his blue eyes and devilish grin. A rough hand clasped my jaw and forced me to look up. I winced. His hand clasped around my neck and he kissed me, lips strangely soft considering the situation. His other hand pulled at my top and I tried to fight. It only earned me a slap as he pulled away. Matt threw me on the ground in front of them, tears streaming down my face as one of them, I couldn't tell which, tugged at my skirt.

  
“Oh wow.” I heard Nick mumble.

  
“Look at that. A slutty thong. Wasn't expecting anything less.” He continued. A hand stroked my cunt, I let out a breathy moan and I heard them both chuckle.  
“So responsive, if you like that hun you're really going to love this.” Matt quipped, sinking to my level. I closed my legs to prevent him, but Nick was quick to kick my legs apart.

  
“Keep them like that.” He gritted out. He straddled my chest.

  
“He's gonna put his mouth to use, while you do the same with yours.” He worked his pants off his hips and pressed his dick to my lips. I wouldn't open. He gripped my jaw. Hard. I could barely breathe. I had gasp for air and when I did, he pushed in. I screamed against him, closing my eyes as I tried with all my might not to bite him. Things would be worse for me if I did. I took it, squeezing my eyes shut and pretending he was someone else.

  
As Nick worked on my mouth, Matt explored the core of my sexuality. He had pushed the skimpy fabric covering me aside and played with my clit. My eyes were screwed shut and my senses and nerves were seemingly enhanced. He leaned in and kissed my thighs, before diving in and not letting any part of me go to waste. He licked, almost violently at me. I tried to reach down and tug on his hair, but Nick had my arms trapped under his knees. Crushing. I was knocked out the pleasure and my eyes bolted open. Nick was still in my mouth, but I screamed around him and began to writhe uncontrollably. Fear and anger took over me.

  
Nick pulled out of my lips, but Matt continued his onslaught of bold licks and touches to my cunt. I thought I could at least try to get up, off the tile floor, but Nick stood and stepped on my chest. It was light, definitely not all his weight, but I could barely breathe. He removed his foot before kicking my face. There was going to be a bruise tomorrow. I gripped my jaw and I tasted metal. Blood. My lip was busted.

  
Nick walked away and Matt moved up my body, leaving a trail of kisses up to my neck. His hands pressed to my shoulders. He played my neck like a fiddle, licking and biting it, harder than a love bite should've been and drawing resistant moans from my vocal chords. He reached one of his hands down, pressing his other arm into my throat, and freed himself from the constraints of his brightly colored ring tights. He brought himself to my entrance and tears flowed down my beaten cheeks. He began to thrust and Nick returned, kneeling by my head and placing a ball gag into my mouth. Once again I tried to fight him, but he pulled me up by the hair and clasped it.

  
Matt continued to pound into me. His hands roamed over my sides and into my top. He soon ripped it off of me and Nick tossed it into a nearby trash can. Matt grabbed my breasts and toyed with them. I looked over and saw Nick stroking himself as he watched. I could feel Matt's body tense up.

  
“Oh fuck. I'm going to cum inside you and you better take it.” A new roughness took over him as his thrusts got messier.

  
“If you're lucky, maybe It'll be a baby. That'll teach you not to be such a slut, strutting around here in your tiny ring gear, acting like your better than us.” I groaned at the thought. I didn't like how my body was responding, but that was a hot idea, if only it was someone who actually cared about my wellbeing.

  
I felt the hot wetness meld us together, I scratched at his arms and shoulders as he reached and rubbed my clit. I orgasmed with him as I mumbled through the gag.

  
"Did I say you could cum? A little bitch like you, can't control it?" Nick removed the black plastic and slapped my face harder than before as his brother pulled from me. Shame took over and tears streamed once more.

  
"Crying little thing aren't you. So cute, you think we care.” Matt kneeled and brought his thumb to my bruising cheek. He laughed in my face as he wiped my tears and pushed me back to the floor. They both landed kicks to my sides and they left. Left me bruised and violated, in shame, with blood still on my chin.

  
I laid there for a while, breathing, gathering myself in their locker room. I got up and examined my state in the mirror. Images of spray-tanned, shirtless Bucks were long gone. I stood there. A shell. I was covered in marks. Bruises were forming on my face from Nick’s foot and hands and blood stained my chin from Nick's kick. Matt left a jagged bite mark and they both left boot prints on my naked torso. I felt shame, but part of me wanted to go through it again.


End file.
